


When the Cat's Asleep

by jusrecht



Series: Everybody Loves Kyuhyun [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Kyuhyun isn't even awake, M/M, actually less than bromance, just fluff because everybody loves kyuhyun, moar kyuhyuk bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae walks in and Kyuhyun is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Cat's Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a long time ago, so I don't remember the exact time setting, but most likely the beginning of this year. Only finishing it now because of KyuHyuk's FujiQ date ;w;

  


The sight stopped Hyukjae on his tracks.

  


He was not entirely sure what to do when he opened the door to their waiting room and found a sleeping maknae inside, curled in the only couch against the far wall. The space barely accommodated his long limbs and the position did not seem very comfortable, if at all. 

  


For a long moment, Hyukjae remained rooted where he was as his brain processed this entire chain of facts and implications. 

  


Then he hollered down the hall.

  


“Why is he sleeping here??”

  


Yongsuk, who was zooming past juggling three phones, one tablet, and a sheaf of paper, turned around and hollered back, “Ah! Don’t wake him up yet! He just came back from musical rehearsal and there’s still time until the show starts. You don’t mind, do you?”

  


And then he disappeared round the corner, shouting into one of his phones and leaving Hyukjae alone and bemused. 

  


Sighing deeply, he shrugged and stepped into the room, taking care to close the door behind him as quietly as possible. 

  


Kyuhyun's sleep remained undisturbed. Hyukjae removed his bag and coat and then settled down in an empty chair to check his phone. It hadn't been long, however, before it became obvious that he stared at his sleeping maknae more than he did his phone. 

  


Even in the depth of sleep, a frown remained on Kyuhyun's face. The position could not be very comfortable, but Hyukjae did wonder if it was something else. He had noticed that Kyuhyun barely had time to sleep these days, what's with concerts and two musicals and God knows what else demanding for his attention in the same 24-hour span. And everybody knew that Kyuhyun snored. Like a volcano. The fact that he did _not_ now was a hundred bells ringing in Hyukjae's head that something was not quite right. 

  


Maybe Kyuhyun was too tired. Or even sick. He frowned at the latter possibility, not only at the repercussions but also because he knew very well the futility of telling his stubborn maknae to pull the brakes and slow down a little. 

  


“What are we going to do with you,” Hyukjae murmured, ambushed by a strange, sudden urge to stroke the messy hair. Any other time, he would have found the urge disturbing; this time, though, he barely lent it some thought, let alone made any effort to resist. 

  


Kyuhyun made a soft, purring sound at the gentle stroke but otherwise remained asleep. It took Hyukjae a few seconds to realise that a fond smile had bloomed on his face—the kind he would never, ever show in front of an awake Kyuhyun. Pride and dignity and all that. Besides, an awake Kyuhyun was a veritable demon child. 

  


In twenty, thirty minutes they had to start with all the preparation rush. For now, though, he grabbed a piece of paper and a red marker, and then taped a warning note outside the door.

  


**MAKE NOISE AND DIE.**

 

**_The End_**  
  



End file.
